


Attack On Titan Dream Fic #1

by ralex002



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a dream I had, Decapitation, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralex002/pseuds/ralex002
Summary: This is based on a dream I had. Some details won't make sense, because they are straight from the dream. It's all dream logic.Kenny comes back to life, and the reader and Levi must hunt him down again. It all starts with a teashop.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Attack On Titan Dream Fic #1

I entered the tea house, which actually looked a lot more like a mess hall with its long wooden tables and benches lining the spacious room from wall to wall. Once inside, I saw the raven-haired captain sitting by himself with a pot of tea before him. 

His gaze remained steady ahead and landed on me when the woman standing in front of me finally got out of my way. I was excited to meet up with him, even if it was for a mission. He didn’t brief me on the specifics yet, but my guts burst with excitement just to see this beautiful man, my captain and partner. 

I take a seat in front of him and pour myself some tea from the pot, except that the pot is now empty. I groan. 

“You should’ve come a little earlier, lieutenant,” he held his cup in that awkward way of his. I adored how his hand covered the rim of the delicate piece of China. 

That’s when I noticed that he kept shooting a glance to the left. Curious, I followed his hooded eyes to where a tall, stern blond woman sat clad in a long cloak. My heartbeat quickened at that familiar face, but I couldn’t pinpoint exactly who she was until I caught a glimpse of some modified ODM gear poking out from the fold of her cloak. It dawned on me who this was, and dammit if I couldn’t remember her name. But she was Kenny’s right-hand henchman. Wasn’t she dead? Wasn’t HE dead? Does this mean …?

“That’s right,” Levi nodded. “Kenny lives.”

I turned to him bewildered. 

“But you saw him die with your own eyes!” 

A cynical huff came from his chest. “He even shit himself on his last breath,” he said. 

My mouth hung open as I looked from the woman at the next table to the captain. Before I had time to process this or ask any more questions, Levi stood up, but not before delicately placing the teacup to the middle of the table. He pointed to the henchman, who now took her leave of the teashop, and then he motioned for me to follow him. 

I stood up with a good few feet between us so as not to cause suspicion, although I’m sure she already knew she was being followed. Glancing behind myself, I saw the friendly face of another scout in our group and was glad for the extra backup. 

Once outside, we waited for the small group of people to disperse before taking to the rooftops after the woman. As soon as we hit the top of the building, I saw her on the next one in front of me. I shot after her, but the blonde was quicker, reaching for her gun and shooting arrows from it. Of course, I wasn’t fast enough and tripped up a bit, catching an arrow in my shoulder. The pain was excruciating, and there was a pins and needles sensation that started up in the wound as I descended between the buildings. 

I heard shouting, spotted Levi’s terrified look, and then felt my body hit a hard surface before blacking out. 

I came to in the arms of someone in a dark alley behind a dumpster. Inky black strands of hair curtained a worried, pale face staring down at me. I started sitting up but felt dizzy. 

My captain’s voice spoke up. “Easy there,” he rubbed my back with a warm hand. 

I was just waking up from being hit with a poisoned arrow, and arousal was already pooling in my cunt. Was there any hope for someone like me?

He filled me in on the events prior to my humiliating defeat. Kenny’s people were now outfitting their gear with poisonous arrows, and that’s why my shoulder tingled. I figured that dumb shit’s ammo was laced with something cunty. Very much a Kenny thing!

Levi stopped talking when he saw I looked a bit off. I turned in his lap to face him and then planted my lips right against his. Our arms tangled together, and our pink mouth flesh mingled in soft wetness. That compact solid body pressed against mine was all I needed to keep going. I don’t even know how I survived a poisoned arrow to begin with. 

This risky makeout session during such a perilous time didn’t last as long as I wished. Do they ever? We were in an alley barely hidden from view and easy marks for Kenny to find. What a weird place to makeout. But who cares? Fuck if this wasn’t the hottest thing in my life right now. 

Before I could blink, Levi was pulling me behind him to the next teashop for more planning. We entered what was, to my utter amazement, a bubble tea shop. I didn’t know these existed in the Walls! Levi had to close my open mouth with his hand. 

“Don’t order anything,” he told me. “You don’t need any sugar or caffeine to get yourself all worked up right now.” 

As he told me this, I was happily bouncing around the pretty bubbly place looking at all the menu items like a child. He sighed, taking a seat on one of the high stools next to the window. 

The happy moment didn’t last long. It seemed that as soon as he sat down, Kenny passed the shop outside, clad in his signature hat and coat. Shit! 

We froze, looked at each other, and shot out the door. 

“Kenny!” Levi screamed. 

Jesus. Did he have to freak people out like that? I thought this was a secret mission. 

Activating our ODM gear, we flew like fuck through the city, across buildings, through windows. I even saw a guy taking a dump on his toilet. I bet Levi would get a kick out of that with his love of poop humor and all. 

I don’t know how long we chased this fucker, but as soon as we landed, Kenny stood with that ugly grin on his face and arms sarcastically open. 

“Hey, Levi!” He was all chummy. “You’re not gonna introduce your dear uncle to your girlfriend?” 

I stood in position some distance behind Kenny. Levi made the first move from the front, and I didn’t hesitate to take the man’s head from behind. 

So there Kenny died, arms outstretched in the mockery of an embrace, and headless.


End file.
